


Odditytale(Canceled and shelved)

by CorbalGaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Forced Reset, Gravity Falls References, Hybrid Chara, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Loss of Parent(s), Magic-User Chara (Undertale), My First Work in This Fandom, OC(Main) Remembers Resets, POV Multiple, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, references, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorbalGaster/pseuds/CorbalGaster
Summary: When Corbal, a hybrid who has no clue where he belongs falls into the Underground, he discovers a world where he must learn to come out of the shell he made to learn the ropes of this strange land.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at this but hopefully you like this I could use some advice and I know this prologue is short I have yet to finish chapter 1, but its almost done so eh have at it. Also thoughts are indicated with 'thought'

5/1/1999

My name is Corbal and I'm an orphan, because after my 8th birthday my mother fell victim to cancer.

 

Her parents placed me in a orphanage shortly after, but torn from the loss I set my sight on Mount Ebbot, 'Every child that goes there never returns right...  ** _PERFECT_.**'

I took a month to plan and gather how I was going to leave this place without them noticing and when I heard they were going to let me continue going to school I smiled so when that faithful day came up I took a "wrong turn" and started to go straight for the mountain. 'Free I am free of that place.'

 

It just started to rain when I spotted a cave then I took a chance and ran in while pulling a flashlight out. Turning it on I saw a hole then I walked up to it and started to examine it. I thought to myself 'it would be easy to fall in and let myself die... maybe I will see mom.' I waited a solid minute to ponder this and then stood up and

 

**_took a step off the edge to embrace my death._ **

 


	2. Monsters and Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who it is it's Asriel, Toriel, Chara, and Asgore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter swaps Pov between Asriel and Corbal, but please bear with me. Plus if a character doesn't know who someone is I'm not gonna refer to them by name, just describe what they look like. Lets see if you can spot the difference between how character's would normally be described and the ones in here. Welcome to chapter 1 by the way

~Asriel POV~  
  


"I heard something fall I swear Chara!" Asriel said dragging Chara through a old Gate, then they saw the 7 year old laying on the ground bleeding.

Chara then turn turned to Asriel and said, "Go get mom now Asriel." Asriel quickly ran off and Chara stood there horrified.

 

~Corbal POV~

 

I woke up in a small red bedroom and groaned.

I tried to sit up, but that was to no avail, I was hurting in every part of my body, then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone strange their face had bits of white fur spots and pale skin, they also had rosy red cheeks and they had their gaze on a small ball of orange floating above their hand 'is that fire?' Before I could speak they looked up at me then they ran out of the room.

 

Roughly ten minutes later a tall fur covered woman and man walked into the room, 'they are both kinda intimidating,' then the woman spoke up first, "Hello my child I'm Toriel Dreemurr and this here is my husband Asgore. Who might you be?" 

I glanced between them both, then answered "Corbal."

Asgore spoke this time, "Corbal why'd you come here to this mountain? Surely your parents must be worried." This time I did not answer and looked at the wall, They seemed to understand to not push the subject and left the room.

 

 

I was able to get up after a few hours it took a little effort than it did to try to sit up earlier. I walked up to the door and left the room. I don't know what I was expecting when I left, but after what I woke up to 'Heh what's next a castle?'  None the less I started to explore mainly, because I was looking for a way out and when I found a door that looked like it'd lead outside ' ~~they wouldn't miss me~~ ,' but I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I jumped. Turning around to see who touched me I saw a child similar to Toriel and Asgore and he spoke up first, "Howdy I'm Asriel and your Corbal right. I sorta asked mom what your name was, but shouldn't you be in bed you were hurt pretty badly."

I shrugged and said, "I'm alright, but I'm gonna get out of your hair, before I cause you more harm than good somehow." Asriel then reached out to try and grab my arm and I closed my eyes, but  _ **I felt nothing touch me**_ so I opened my eyes and realized I was behind Asriel so I ran.

 

~Asriel POV~

 

'He just blinked.  ** _HE JUST BLINKED!'_** ~~~~I quickly ran into the living room and ran into mom saying, "Code blue the human... hybrid just blinked!''

Mom stared at me for a solid minute confused then spoke, "Corbal is a human Asriel-" I groaned, grabbed mom's hand, and dragged her to the bedroom Corbal was in, then she gasped before she shouted for dad.

 

~Corbal POV~

 

I ran and ran until I hit a stone door and pushed it open, then I ran straight on through, but I ran straight into someone tall and fell to the ground. Then I felt myself get lifted off the ground and they went straight back in with me.

 

I was carried into another room and set down on a chair. Before I knew it I was surrounded by Asgore, Toriel, and two others, one of which was wearing a lab coat and the other was wearing a hoodie. Asgore and Toriel looked at me with a look I could only describe as disappointment, then Asgore spoke, "Why did you run Corbal we are trying to help you." 

I responded plainly, "I don't want help I JUST WANTED TO BE WITH MOM! THATS WHY I WANTED TO DIE!"  
  


Toriel gasped and Asgore's mouth just hung open, then straightened out and stated, "Doctor Gaster please explain to him whats going on we'll just hang back this time."  
  
  


The man wearing a labcoat, Gaster knelt next to the chair and spoke, "That was very rube, but none the less I will explain the two races in the underground at this time, Monsters are apart of the main bunch for example have souls that are upside down white hearts, but on the other hand Hybrids have upside down hearts that have a soul color like a human does. That is the base detail anyways so here's my question. Who was your monster father?"

I stared at him for a second absolutely baffled before stating, "I don't know who my father was, mom told me he left."

Doctor Gaster frowned and looked at Toriel, then stated, "I'll take Corbal in and start testing his soul to see if he has any living monster relatives left or if his father is is still alive, but atleast I'd be able to watch him for any further suicide attempts."

Then the man in the blue hoodie strolled up to Doctor Gaster and said, "Are you sure this is a good idea pops, I mean the house is kinda full plus the spare room is already in use."

The Doctor lost it and glared at him shouting, "WELL IF YOU'D PICK UP YOUR DAMN SOCK'S WE WOULDN'T HAVE THAT PROBLEM SANS!"

To my surprise none of the other people in the room looked phased " I wonder why.' To my surprise though Sans just said "I'll go clean the room up," before vanishing with a flash of blue light, then Gaster just picked me up and walked out of the room with me in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great with people talking to each other am I well heh can't blame me I'm not great at writing. sorry for short Asriel pov's.


	3. Chapter 2 - Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took a while to write, but I made it through and chapter 3 will be on the way soon enough if I can do anything about it and yay more POV switching.

Somewhere between being carried out of that place and where the Doctor took me I fell asleep, but this time I awoke on a couch. When I sat up and glanced around I didn't see anyone, but I did smell something burning, then I heard sans, "uhh pops I don't think our guest likes burnt food." Hearing this I took the liberty to look around at my surroundings; a tv, a set of stairs, socks and sticky notes, the couch I'm sitting on, a book, and four doors. Then the voice of the doctor was heard, "Sans at least it's better than him eating Papyrus's spaghetti thats deadlier than deadly for Corbal." Then I heard a screech of excitement and a booming voice, "DAD WHO IS THIS AND WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SO I COULD MAKE THEM MY SIGNATURE SPAGHETTI?" This was followed by a string of strange words mom used sometimes from the kitchen. Finally I speak up, "Umm whats going on..." stomach grumbles, "and whats for breakfast?" Sans popped his head into the room, "you batter sit down at the table cause by decree it's pancake day." I chuckled at the joke and said, " what did the pancake say to her husband." In response Sans said, "I dunno what did the pancake say to her husband?" Which I gave my reply, "Your Sans all crepe." In ten seconds flat I couldn't breathe and I was flung into the wall, with a very mad Sans in front of me, then he replied, "WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT JOKE!? ONLY ONE PERSON TELLS THAT JOKE AND SHE'S GONE!" A confused look appeared on my face, then the Doctor and another skeleton ran over and grabbed Sans, the Doctor proceeded to shout, "SANS STOP YOUR CRUSHING HIM AND HE DIDN'T BLOODY KNOW!" My vision started to go black and I reached out, then I heard a crash and I dropped to the floor.

 

~Gaster POV~

'Ok what the hell he, Corbal, just managed to fling us into the wall... interesting well that helps narrow a search at least.' He looks up at Corbal who's eyes are burning green and purple, 'Ok umm thats... no it's logical, but is it right? It doesn't hurt to check.' Then I grabbed Sans and Corbal with blue magic and dragged them off.

 

~Corbal POV~

I was dragged into a lab and told to sit, but patience isn't something I have much of and so I started to walk around, then filtered through my bag, I don't know why they didn't take it from me, and pulled out mom's joke book and opened it up. I've always had trouble reading, then sans walked over to me and I turned away from him. He just sat right behind me and we didn't speak for a while, but he broke the silence, "listen kiddo I'm sorry about that you just caught me off guard." I set the joke book to the side then laid down on the floor to try to take a nap.

 

~Sans POV~

when i was sure the kid was asleep i picked up the notebook he was holding before he set it down and opened it up, then i went wide eyed, because on the first page was something i never thought i would see again, in wingdings read, "I hope you fill this with alot of punny jokes -sans" and it isn't some sick joke it's sincerely my handwriting... 'Just who is this kid.' i set the notebook down and looked at the bag Corbal has kept on his bag and sliped it off of him to look through it. _ **'why does he have her stuff...'**_ '

 

~Corbal POV~

When I woke up I reached for moms joke book, but I didn't feel anything so I did the logical thing and started to panic, then I reached for my bad and I didn't feel it either. 'It's gone who took it?' Then I heard Sans talking, "so what do you think this means pops?" Quick to respond the Doc spoke, "Sans my boy if you haven't figured it out by looking at that stuff, then your not thinking logically so look between the lines, because you basically just tried to kill your own magic and bone." I looked confused and sat up, but Sans continued the conversation, "there is no way the kid is mine this must just be a coincidence surely." 'Are they talking about me?' I got up and walked over to them then spoke up, "Umm who are talking about?" The Doctor smiled and said, " You actually." My face went into blank surprise then sans asked, "you were eavesdropping weren't you?"I nodded and looked away. When the Doctor approached he coughed into one of his hands so I looked at him. "Look you two are going to have to get along, because make no mistake your magic feels a bit like Sans's so weather you like it or not your his primary responsibility now, but your magic is so unrefined and uncontrolled right now Corbal, so Sans this is your first task as a father. Also give Corbal his stuff back sans," he then walked out of the room leaving both me and sans with our jaws hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know for any errors.


	4. chapter 3- Insert title here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with a title so give me ideas in the comments and I'll pick one. Also we have a Fishy person this chapter

It's been a couple of days since me and Sans have spoken to each other, but that's beside the point. Oh yeah I was given the spare room to sleep in so at least I have some form of privacy, but my stuff has been stuck to one place and feels like the time I tried to lift a chair. I exited the room and was greeted by the scent of something fowl, 'My god what is that smell,' then sans groaned and looked at me, he's on the couch, so he says to me, "hey kiddo want to go to Grillby's it's better than having to eat some inedible spaghetti." 

 

I thought about it for a second, then Sans grabbed me, 'when did he get next to me,' and we appeared just inside of a establishment, then all eyes turned to us. Most were drunk, I was expecting a ruckus to start, but to my surprise they flashed us a grin, then returned to what they were doing before we entered. Sans walked up to the bar and sat down only to pat the seat next to him so I took a seat next to him. A crackle of fire started to make itself apparent and when I looked up I saw a bartender made of flames cleaning a glass, then it spoke, "... Sans who is this?"

 

I glanced between the two and settled on looking at sans, but he shrugged only to say, "my new charge now can you please get us some fries Grillbz?" The Firetender nodded and walked over to a door , then into a back room. Sans turned to face me, "kiddo we've only been only been down here for two years if your really who pops says you are, then how the hell are you umm... how old are you?" I shrugged and held up 8 fingersso he continued, " Eight huh damn those sages did something bad, but forget the history lesson we need to get that magic of yours under control before we go any farther with plans for your benefit."

 

I retorted, "And you care so much why? You litterally tried to kill me a few days ago." I saw he wanted to lecture me when Grillbz, as Sans called him, returned he placed two bottles of ketchup down with a tray of Fries. I grabbed one of the bottles and made a devious grin, as I was about to do something I did once to make mom mad, and unscrewed the lid on the bottle of ketchup, then I proceeded to drink it, but as I waited for a litany of lectures nothing came so I looked at Sans and he wasn't going livid like mom did he looked shocked then screamed, "ALRIGHT DEFINITELY MY KID!" It wasn't just him everyone in this place was looking at me like they looked at Sans when he entered.

I tried to just eat some fries for the next minute, then my hair falls in front of my face and...  ** _'It_** _' **s white my hair is BROWN not white,'**_ so I turned to sans, "What color is me hair?" He responded fast, "white kiddo and uhhh am I supposed to see half of your teeth... oh sh- we need to get to pops." He grabs my hand and in a flash of jamds we were off.

 

~Gaster POV~

 

'Ugh diagnostics:Clear, blockage:none, power output:LOW, and a multitude of other problems, I'll just go check the core out later myself.' I turned away from the terminal and began to walk over to another project then I heard Sans's voice, "uhh pops we need advice." So I turned to look at my son and saw him gripping hold of Corbal's arm, who's skin is vanishing and hair has turned white, then said, "Well at least your not 4 years early like HK was he lost a arm, because of that, but... I don't know what will happen to you exactly so at the worse expect his HoPe to be lower than normal." And sans fainted on the spot...

 

~Corbal Pov~

 

I caught Sans before he hit the floor then I spoke to Doc, "What is HoPe and why did he faint over it Doc?" I heard a groan and then he spoke, "Bloody hell he hasn't explained that to you. Well HoPe is HP which is how many magic attacks you can take before dying, also please call me W.D. for now." I nodded and he started to explain something else, "What you're experiencing right now is what I call a H.D.A. or Hybrid DNA Activation where your body starts to shift to a balance between magical and physical matters, but yours is earlier than others usually they occur around the age of ten so there would be complications of coarse. Anyways has he showed you how to control 'it' yet?" A shake of my head and he went absolutely LIVID about it he took Sans from me and had someone guide me home... I couldn't see their face

 

When I entered the house I was greeted by the excited skeleton that is Papyrus, "YOUR HOME... OH MY GOD I SEE YOU FINALLY TOOK OFF THOSE FALSE SQUISHY ORBS FROM YOUR SOCKETS." 'OH GREAAAT more things disappearing from my body,' then I decided to try and ask, "Umm can you show me how to use magic?" A screech of excitement and joy before being dragged somewhere with my eyes covered by skeletal hands.  Soon we were somewhere moist and the air smells like fish, then I heard someone come up and my eyes were uncovered. I facepalmed, 'OK I'VE SEEN IT ALL A WALKING FISH LADY.' That 'fish' was nearly as loud as Papyrus, "Papyrus who's kid is this and you know we aren't supposed to train till tomorrow." there was a long tense pause causing me to look at papyrus, then the 'fish' continued to talk, "You came for early lessons didn't you and still who's kid is this?"

 

In response almost autonomously Papyrus responded, "YES I DID UNDYNE AND ACCORDING TO DAD HE'S SANS'S. ALSO PLEASE CALL HIM CORBAL." I looked at Undyne and she stared at me before bursting out laughing and saying,"Your joking right Sans, a father, that's the funniest thing you have... said... why are you not... Your serious aren't you?" I nodded and could only assume Papyrus did the same so I took the chance to speak, "Papyrus is going to show me how to use magic, but I don't know the first thing about using it." The next think I knew Undyne made a blue spear appear in her hand and I felt a pull on my chest, then a upside down green heart appeared and I swore I saw a purple hue in the center, but my eyes were playing tricks on me. I stood straight and aware, then Undyne started to speak, "Best way to teach is through battle hit me with your best shot Corbal." There was a voice that rung in my head,  _ **'Look alive Corby she means well, but obviously she expects a lot from you being your**_ **father'** **s** _ **child.'**_ I was taken aback at the familiarity of it, it sounded like... mom, but I focused on the task ahead of me and decided to speak, "This seems like a bad idea we could get hurt."

She threw the spear at me and I threw my hands up in front of my face, then expected pain, but it didn't come So I slowly lowered my hands and saw a bone wall retract into the ground. There was smoke on the other side, but as it cleared I saw Undyne's grinning face, then she threw a lot more spears at me... So I ran the only way I could TOWARD HER. She put a hand out, to stop me from running into her, but I looked at the ceiling and BLINKED my eyes, then I felt like I was falling. So I looked below me and saw I was falling toward Undyne. I heard a, "NGAAAAHHHH," then she leaned back and saw me so I closed my eyes expecting a spear to be thrown, but it didn't come as I was caught in her arms, then came Undyne's voice, "Nice one kid, but you have to try harder than that. At least we know it's when you feel provoked that your gestures cause this, so your good to go play with other kids and whatever other stuff kids do, but come by anytime to practice." I then felt the softness of Papyrus's gloves as he began to carry me off as I passed out in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was long. As usual let me know for errors


	5. Chapter 4- EXPLOSION? Reset?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really creative of a title but eh I can't help it also sorry for the small period of silence I was working on trying to get ahead a bit so I could be ready just in case I need to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if this chapter will be interesting

?/?/19??

It's been a few days since I trained with Undyne apparently I over exerted myself, but I stood up out of bed and stretched. My dominant hand and left leg were mostly skeletal by now any skin left merged a bit with bone, but I changed into a green and purple striped shirt, in fact all of my shirts are striped, because apparently it's against the law for a child to wear any other type of shirt. The moment I exited my room sans was all over me mumbling something about "wounds' and extremely worried. I heard W. D. say, "Sans chill he's OK now let the boy come eat I'm sure he's hungry." Sans sighed and said, "I'm glad your ok. maybe we could go visit the king and queen later you need to start socializing and I need to get you into the bloody school system," he quickly walked off to the table and I followed to eat something at least. Breakfest of the day is... the infamous badghetti, so many bad things I've heard about this one dish, I quickly stomached my pride and took a bite eager to get this over with, but it tasted alot better than the pancakes so I started to finish it. Sans ans W. D. gave looks of horror as if it was going to kill me, but I shrugged and said, "I don't see what the problem is it tastes alot better than I've heard." Sans and W.D. Looked at each other then at me so Sans spoke up, "um i think we should go introduce you to other kids now so... lets go!" Before I could respond he was at my side with a hand on my shoulder, then the usual flash of blue and it was cold, probably because we were  _surrounded by snow._ I had no other choice so we started walking until we hit a town at which point sans grabbed my shoulder and pointed to someone with only one arm then said, "see him? that's HK he lost a arm, because of how early his H. D. A. activated go talk to him try to make his day." I sighed and shrugged before walking up to HK, "Howdy I'm Corbal and yoou are?" he looked at me for a second with a puzzling look on his face, then he spoke, "Your the kid who was fighting Undyne a few days ago weren't you?" Something ran past us at breakneck speeds, but we didn't pay any mind to it and I responded, "Yeah I am." Then we heard something explode.

 

~Asriel POV~

'Just got to get to mom and dad just keep running,' I was already starting to dust by the time I got to the hole Corbal fell in through, but now I am nearly all gone. I to the throne room and wailed in my final moments.

 

~Gaster POV~  
  
CORE temperature:critical, Coolant:ZILCH, Explosion: IMMINENT; well this isn't good at all' I ran off to go evacuate my fellow coworkers close by, but then the fatal boom occurred and the whole world went  ** _DARK._**

 

~Corbal POV~

 

I don't know what happened, but everything went black and I found I couldn't move my limbs at all, but I heard someone calling and saw a light so I waited and it got brighter and brighter untill I heard a wail, but I realized it wasn't from my surroundings, but  ** _FROM ME._** 'I am so confused'

 

~Sans POV~

I took Corbal from the woman I used to call my wife, 'Atleast this version of her doesn't remind me of the old sorry,' then I did what I had to do. 'I killed her, but it ain't her fault it's my consequence for not following the laws here, but Corbal comes home with me.'


	6. Chaper 5 - I REMEMBER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO AGAIN. Crazy stuff happens. sorry if this is short btw. A small fourth wall break, but it won't effect events.

~??? Pov~

'Long ago, two race's rulled over Earth: Human's and Monsters. One day, War broke out between the two races,  **but you already knew this didn't you!~'**

 

~Corbal POV~

 

'It has been eight years and thirty days since everything somehow restarted, and a lot has changed it was way earlier that the monster's were sealed. Also bloody reborn later for me. Dad, sans, apparently has been alright, but the king had issued a decree that humans will be killed, but he let me slide, because there have been other  **'** case's like me. **'**

Dad called me out of the room, because like always and of his laziness, I am almost late for school. I left the room and walked up to him and I said, "You Never found Gramp's after the world suddenly restarted why, I mean I know a lot of things have changed but still why?," because revealing you remember someone that hasn't been around you is a  _greeeaaaatttt idea._  

sans sighed and replied, "so you do remember. Look the reason I didn't is because he doesn't exist this time. Now lets get you to school before Papyrus has my head." I groaned at the thought, but I let him take my hand and we walked out the door. ' _I'll pick up that topic again later.'_

_*6 and 1/2 hours later*_

 

There's ten things I can say about it being a day before I'm supposed to show a hybrid physique again, but the best thing is at least I'll fit in down here again. I started to try constructing various things with my magic, but the most I can manage is a shield of bones, 'Man I wish it wasn't for just when I feel threatened.' Good thing it's combat practice today. 

Strange though usually for this stuff there's a guest instructor. All of a sudden I was lifted off the ground by none other than Undyne, 'Oh dear what are they thinking.' she took off to the middle of the room while having me sit on her shoulders as she started to speak, "Ok punks here's how we're going to do this today is about combat magic," ' _really I couldn't guess,'_ "meaning you'll be training with the monster closest to you."

'She... Ok then this'll be fun," everyone else looked confused, but they started to fight I, however, am stuck fighting Undyne. So she put me down.

 *a rough ten to fifteen minutes of hiding in a cage made of bones*

'If I could describe this in one word it would be, ridiculous, mainly because Undyne throws her spear as if life was a bullet hell game.'

The fight isn't much of one as I threw up a cage of bone walls around myself for protection which, by far, isn't the best coarse of scenario for this situation as Undyne is shouting, "Coward! Face me like a man !" I knew I'd have to come out sometime, I mean the bones are already breaking and splintering, and if I could I would try to stay here until class was over.

Unfortunately Undyne has other plans and a spear pierced the cage so I got rid of all, but one wall and pulled a long bone out of it, then I shouted, "Really not fair to someone who mainly has defensive magic and little affinity for combat magic, but I guess this'll have to do!" Before she could react I looked behind her and  **BLINKED** to that location and swung at her with the bone from behind, unfortunately cutting her eyepatch off. She tried to move, but I summoned a blue bone wall in between her arms, then I walked around to look at her in the eyes, but she is missing her left eye, OH my god what happened to her?.'

I unsummoned everything saying, Explain what happened to your eye now that we're done with that." She sighed, then picked up her eyepatch and said to me, "Tomorrow my house come with Papyrus," then she left as the bell rang to go home 'Oh thank Asgore it rang.'

 

I walked home today and the moment I walled into the house I tossed my bag onto it before getting up there myself to proceed to scream into a cushion for a solid minute.

I heard the front door open so I sat up and looked to see who it was, 'Dad or Papyrus I either one will do I could hardly care less,' but instead there was a flower, a golden flower on the floor uprooted, so I got up and walked over to it, but I stopped a few feet short of it, and a evil presence wash over me coming straight from the flower, 'That's not a normal plant, but then what could it be?' Then I proceeded to do the only logical thing, ** _I ran._**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr where you can ask everyone here, no matter who, questions. But keep in mind I won't be able to answer every ask if you send a thousand of them. https://ask-odditytale.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also I JUST NOTICED THE ERROR IN THE PROLOGUE  
> ;-;


	7. Run and fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this took a while with Sp:OTW underway I can finally get back to posting more chapters of this every two weeks. References to other stuff in this chapter lets see if you can find them and tell what they are.

 

'I wish I could lie right now, but I'm being chased by a flower...' "HOLY FORKING SHIRTBALLS" As I ran vines tried to impale me and I passed a monster wearing a hat w/ a pine tree painted on it, then I ran through the foggy confines separating snowdin and waterfall. Seeing this as my chance I ran straight, "HELP!" 

_**BUT NOBODY CAME.** _

As I stopped running, the flower behind me started cackling, and spoke, "They're DEAD Corbal, no you don't deserve that name... Hybrid! You'll never see them again!" All of a sudden I felt something welling up inside my soul, then I was alight with colored flames. and faced my foe.

 

~Flowey Pov~

'Finally he stopped running now to kill him and pin the blame on some other monster.'

After I went through my ruse he combusts into flames, green and purple flames, 'Well shit.'

 

~Corbal Pov~

 _ **"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!"**_ I summoned something huge and skull like, if it were possible the flower probably would've gone pail, then it fired a blast of white at the plant.

 

I jolted up off the couch, then I took my phone out and ran to the door to lock it. After I called dad, "Please pick up please pick up."

I heard the flower crash into the door, starting to panic as dad answered the phone, "yo corbal what do you ne-."

I interrupted with a panic as I felt the flower bash the door again, "HELP DEMON PLANT THING AFTER ME!"

Dad immediately hung up as the door busted open causing me to sigh and say in my still panicked voice, "D-didn't we do this song and dance b-before why not relax and n-not get incinerated by me."

The plant threw bullets at me while I summoned a wall of bones, but as the bullets crashed into it they splintered and cracked my wall. I heard dad's voice, "didn't I make it inherently clear that if you hurt my son your gonna have a 'bed time.' now get out of my house Asriel Dreemurr." 

The shock that appeared on my face showed as Asriel ran away and dad spoke as I was walking off, "eye see your on fire today making yourself be on thin ice huh." I was still indeed on fire and I just went to bed contemplating the day.

 


	8. Rewrite or continue?- Mun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer speaks

So it has been revealed to me that I haven't been executing this as well as I should have been, but I will let you guys the readers decide.

 

Like I said that it's been revealed to me I could've executed some things better than others in places and fixed some things here and there so I want your opinion your honest opinion; does this fanfiction suck and should I continue it or should I scrap the whole thing and rewrite it.

 

If I rewrite it a lot of things will change from here to there and possibly there will be several noticeable differences: such as missing characters, events that happened in the original would happen before the fiction reworked. If you want this let me know what I could do to improve this thing and if not then let me know in the comments below.

This is the Writer signing off.


	9. This didn't work out.

When I first wrote the rough draft that would be rewritten and become Odditytale 2 years ago I poured my hopes and dreams into it I figured that others would love it the same as I did, but in truth that wasn't the case.

I don't know where to take it and how to rewrite this story again maybe in a year if the Undertale fandom is still around give it another shot, but for now I'm officially closing up the work.

If you want to find me elsewhere I go by Corbalserifthehybrid on Tumblr where I use my oc to rp, but for now this is the end of my au cya later or maybe I'll cya on my other work which I'll be updating again as soon as possible.


End file.
